Plumbers, Farmers, and Mercenaries
by TheFarmboy
Summary: An incomprehensible idea that is set in motion. See what happens when the worlds of Super Mario and Harvest Moon are now connected with the world of Team Fortress 2. Three-Way Crossover between Mario, Team Fortress 2 and Harvest Moon. (Talk about redundant.)
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** This is a rather strange idea that I had in my mind. But I hope everyone will enjoy this story. Also I'm looking for some help as I may take awhile to get some chapters up. I'm probably looking for someone to roleplay with to help get the basics of what is going on. They will recieve credit of course. PM me if you want to help and we can discuss. 

One more thing. Super Mario belongs to Nintendo, Harvest Moon belongs to Marvelous AQL, and Team Fortress 2 belongs to Valve. Enjoy.

**Prolouge.**

* * *

**October 9th 1972, 2:25 AM**

**Dustbowl, U.S.A**

* * *

Several loud roars echoed though the unknown desert in the heat of the night. The constant howling of bullets and explosions could be heard within a mile radius. The source of the sounds came from a base that seen it's better days. All that remains now was a large metallic disc with a red cylinder projected above it, metal beams erected on an angle with poorly attached wooden boards for cover, two sets of steps leading from the point to a set of automatic doors on each side, and sand bags cradling the point. All of it laying under an old deactivated rocket . A stray rocket suddenly crashed into a sign which has the words, "RED Base, Dustbowl Division," painted on it.

"Bloody Hell!" an unknown voice shouted.

The lone figure brushed the dust and rubble off his vest, as he was close to the impact from the rocket. He then began to polish the glass on the comedically large scope attached to his rifle. The man in question wore clothes in a combination of red and brown, a pair of yellow tinted sunglasses rest on his nose alongside the scar on his left cheek, and he wore a slouch hat over his short black hair.

"These mongrels aren't letting up!" he exclaimed to his allies among the point, in a thick Australian accent.

Three figures were leaning inside the point among the sandbags. One of them appear to be of african descent, having an eye-patch covering his left eyesocket, with grenades strapped on his body armor. Another appeared to be a doctor. Draped with a white labcoat with a backpack of some sort, which is connected to an unusual cannon. And the last of them is an obese, bald man, who is capable of lifting a minigun and firing it with no problem. Like the first figure, the demolition expert and big man wore bright red clothing under their armor.

"Doctor! Is the charge ready?" asked the obese gunner, as his accent appeared to be russian.

"I need a few more seconds," replied the german doctor.

The Demoman pulled out a bottle and popped to cork. He took one drink from it. As if it was his last, before accepting their fate. He groaned in depression before putting 2 grenades in the grenade launcher that layed to his right side.

Across from the base, two machines had been positioned in front of a corner within an alley. One of them is a turret, which is arrayed with two miniguns and a rocket launcher. The other is a fully upgraded dispenser, which appeared to be something like a gas pump, with ammo popping out of a compartment. However they both appear to be worn down and slightly damaged from earlier combat. Both of them painted in a deep blue hue. Three figures had taken cover behind a wall, they are all wearing blue in contrast to the defenders in red.

"Are you red sissies ready to surrender?!" shouted one of the figures, as he kept loading his rocket launcher. He is dressed in a military uniform, with a poorly fitted helmet covering his eyes. He then removed a grenade from his bandolier to prepare for battle.

"Never!" shouted the Demoman. "You back-stabbing, two-faced, buzz-cut civilian!"

The Demoman of the red team and the Soldier of the blue team knew each other, and once had a strong friendship. However this friendship soon eroded after deceit from the unknown. In which turned them from the best of friends into the most bitter of rivals.

"That's it! I'm going to tear your other eye out an-"

Before the Soldier charged at the base, a wrench had swung down from the air to stop the Soldier from his hasty attack. The wielder of the wrench wore yellow glove on his right hand which cradled the wrench. He also has a yellow helmet with grey goggles covering his eyes. The wielder then retracts the wrench and laid it in a pouch on his toolbelt.

"Hold it sir. We can't go chargin' at them just yet! We need to wait..." the overall-clad worker calmly told his friend, "We cannot lose this time like with our previous failures."

"Dude, when is frenchie going to tell us when to move out," asked a young man. He wore light clothing. With a backpack draped around his chest, and hat with a headphone looming over his left ear, "Because if I don't hear from him soon, I'm pulling out!"

"That Scout's right Engie. He probably deserted on us, like all the French soldiers I knew," The Soldier retorted.

The Engineer peered out from his cover to look for the frenchman. He dashed across the alley to a doorway on the other side. The red Sniper took aim at the Engineer and fired his rifle. However, it only knocked the helmet off his head, showing his bald scalp. He peered out through the doorway to search for the unknown figure. He was able to see a figure appear from the shadows. He beared a blue tuxedo, with a dark blue balacava with matching gloves. He inserted a bullet into an empty chamber in his revolver. He then closed the cylinder of the revolver and pulled down the hammer.

"I'm fully charged!" Shouted the Medic. As his cannon started to emit a red glow at the front after it made a revving sound.

"Right mates, All or nothing. Move out!" commanded the Demoman. The 3 red mercenaries then jumped out of their cover.

Before what remained of the RED team moved out. The blue gentleman took aim, and gunned down the Medic from a distance with his revolver before he was able to activate the charge.

"DOCTOR!" The Heavy screamed in horror when he realized that his partner and friend got shot.

The Medic was still alive, he was only hit in the right shoulder. Luckily the bullet never hitted anywhere close to his vital parts.

"Bloody Spy!" the Demoman shouted, after spotting the assassin from the distance. He then fired a grenade at the Spy's position, trying to take him out. The blue Spy was able to dissapear in the shadows and run down the stairs before the grenade exploded. He reappeared down the ravine, he dashed down the service pipe to meet up with his allies.

"Our pal is in trouble!" The Engineer exclaimed to his allies.

"Alright," The Soldier said, he then started to raise his voice, "CHARGE!"

The three BLU mercenaries then charged directly at the base, under fire from the Sniper and Demoman. The Scout and Soldier returned fire with a barrage of their own. The Heavy is still occupied in hunting down the Spy who attempted to kill his friend. But he is now wasting bullets as the Spy abandoned the position long after the attack.

"Heavy..." The Medic weakly called out. He then pointed towards the charging BLU team, "Get them..."

The Medic then tried to hold his "Medigun" in one hand. And then attempted to heal himself. He was able to heal the gun wound on his shoulder and fired a beam from the Medigun to his partner. The Heavy then switched fire among the charging BLU mercenaries.

The Engineer was smart enough to clear any of the stickies that lurked on the bridge and moved his Sentry gun foreward. In hopes of establishing a choke poiny to prevent losing ground. The Sniper and the Demoman took time to reload before they started to attack their foes. The Spy managed to catch up with his teammates, although he lagged behind because it the distance was long. The detail is irrelevant as now the number of attackers to defenders is now four all. This would've been their greatest battle, topping all the rest. However, there was one detail that changed the fate otherwise, an intruder.

Before the final battle can reach it's climax, an unknown aircraft was approaching over the bridge. The craft in question appeared to be the size of a Spitfire. The unknown pilot of the plane pushed a button, releasing the payload of this small fighter.

A bomb-shaped container had detached itself from under the left wing. It gained momentum as it approaches the bridge, while the plane made it's pass. The mercenaries were in awe and horror as the "bomb" made impact, except for the BLU soldier, who tried to hit the plane with his rocket launcher, but with no avail. Rather than an explosion, the "bomb" had ejected multiple pink sheets of paper, as well as a tape recorder that landed by the pod.

The mercenaries approached to the bombshell with caution, the Soldier had ceased fire as he followed his teammates. The Sniper picked up one of the pink slips and glanced the contents on the paper. There was not much on the paper, except for the words you're fired.

"Fired?" The Sniper asked himself, as he was unsure why was he being layed off.

"Fired? Vut do you mean komerade," The Medic asked the Sniper, as he adjusted his glasses to look at the slip.

The Heavy peered behind the Sniper to examine the paper as well. The Spy discovered the recorder near the container, he then picked it up with his right hand. He examined it thoroughly, and noticed there is a tape inside. He pondered on why the tape is inside the recorder, and what it has to say. He then pushed the "play" button with his thumb.

_"Greetings mercenaries. This is your employer and Administrator talking. It has come to our misfortune that we are no longer needing your services, and your contracts are now terminated. To put this bluntly, you are all fired. You're required to clean out your lockers by high noon tomorrow. And one more thing, the fact that you're no longer members of Mann Co, attempting to finish your 'battle' will be reported to the nearest authority and you will be tried as the criminals you are."_

"WHAT!? FIRED?!" The Soldier shouted in shock, then he pointed his finger to the Scout, "It's all your fault!"

"What the hell are you talking about tin-head," The scout replied with a question.

"We would still be in the job if you didn't try to stuff the complaint box to the brim."

"It's your fault man. For befriending that bomb-throwing drunk over there."

"Calm down you two," The Spy interrupted thier fight. "Maybe each of us had contributed to our newfound unemployment. It could be Scout's complaints, Monseuir Doe's relations with Mr. DeGroot from the RED team. And possibly Mr. Conagher's defiance against Blutarch. Or, maybe it's not our faults."

"Where are you getting at?" The Engineer asked the Spy in a curious tone.

"What I'm getting at is maybe if somebody on the other side is actually considerate enough not to use biological warfare, then none of us have to suffer for it."

"What the Bloody Hell are you talking about," The Sniper scolded in retailation to the Spy's remark, "Our contracts never said anything about using our bodily wastes as a weapon."

"What's next, are you going to smeer sh-"

"Quiet you two!" The Heavy shouted to break up the arguement. "You're going to give Doctor a migrane."

"Dummkopfs," The Medic said in a whipser, rubbing his forehead in agony.

"Oi, so what do we do now?" The Demoman asked, as he finished the bottle of whiskey.

"I'm not going to take this sitting down," Soldier proclaimed. "I'm going to give that lady on the microphone, or that old bag of bones Blutarch a piece of my mind. You RED sissies can do whatever you want."

The Soldier then started to march from the battle site as he inserted a rocket in his launcher. The Scout, Spy, and Engineer all looked at each otheras if something horrible is going to happen.

"Maybe someone should go check on him," The Engineer told his accomplises.

"I'm right ahead of you," The Spy replied. He then started to dissapear from sight.

"I'm just going to call Ma," The Scout exclaimed. Then both the Scout and Engie walked away.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," The Heavy said to his allies. "That Redmond has alot of explaining to do."

"Yeah! Let's show that rotten sheep's stomach what we're made of!" The Demoman shouted in agreement.

"Say, where is that freak?" The Red Sniper asked his former teammates, as if there was suppose to be another among their ranks.

"I don't have a bloody clue." retorted the Demoman, taking another swig from his whiskey.

"Maybe someone should find it.." the Medic chimed in a grave tone.

* * *

**Airfield, Disclosed Location. 2:30AM**

* * *

The mysterious plane approached to an airfield several kilometers from the outpost. It slowed down as the wheels made contact with the pavement. It had eventually came to a complete stop. A lone figure stood by the strip to greet the pilot. The figure appeared to be an elderly woman, about in her sixties.

The pilot emerged from the plane and climbed down to the ground. Then the pilot removed the helmet, showing another woman, this time a much younger lady with black hair. The pilot pulled a pair of glasses from her pocket, and laid it gently on her nose.

"Miss Pauling, did you lay off the mercenaries?" The elderly woman asked. Her voice strongly resembling the recording.

"I did ma'am. Although one of them tried to take me down with a rocket launcher."

"Must've been Mr. Doe. He has plenty of screws loose."

"Pardon me for asking, but why are we doing this?"

"Simple. The baboons Remond and Blutarch are running their companies to the ground. And they requested us to they them off."

"Ah. However I could only find eight of them. One of them is missing."

"Ah, the Pyro. Find that thing Miss Pauling, or you will be laid off with them too."

"I'll get on it ma'am..."

Miss Pauling walked away to the hanger to get in her causal ware. The mystery woman walked away in the other direction towards an old fashioned car. She crawled in the car and began to drive away from the airfield.

After the two figures left the area, something emerged from a crate. It appeared to be a strange figure, with a gasmask covering its face. Heavy breathing could be heard if you stood a foot away from him. The figure crawled out of the crate and walked toward an insect that was resting by the wing of the plane. It picked it up gently.

"Huddah," the figure said. Due to the mask wasn't fitted properly it cannot create a coherent sound.


	2. Chapter 1: Contact

**Chapter 1**

**Contact**

* * *

**October 16th 1972, 3:00 PM**

**Control Room, TF Industries, Disclosed Location.**

Smoke lingered among the ceiling of the poorly lit room. The only noticeable detail in the other wise plain room was a giant control panel with multiple monitors on the wall. It was tended by an elderly woman. The same woman from the airport, otherwise known by her title of employment, the Administrator. She had always tended to the panel alone, observing the outside world in the safety of the room. But this afternoon is more important than usual. She withdrew the old cigarette from her mouth, and laid it in the ash tray that laid close by the microphone. She then pulled out a new cigarette from her pocket, she then grabbed her lighter and ignite the cigarette. She took a puff from the cigarette. Her apathetic glare was fixated on one of them screens. Her apathy had turned into intrigue.

"What's this?" She asked herself.

On one screen, it showed a very decrepit old man who appeared to be simply a rotting corpse in a business suit. Apparently the living corpse is attached to a machine, as if it was the man was depending on the machine. The man was sitting behind a desk and accompanied by another man, but much younger and in a labcoat. One very noticeable detail is that everything is red or pink in colour. The other screen happened to show an identical scene. However, the colours were blue and cyan rather than red and pink. The Administrator always felt a bit bothered that the two scenes on the monitors are an exact duplicate with one blatant difference. But she pressed a button to overhear the conversation between the old man and the scientist on the red monitor. She turned the volume up to get a better understanding.

"Head Scientist. What is the progress on the on that Alternative Dimension Portal you eggheads keep talking about?" the old man asked the scientist.

"We're making great progress Mr. Redmond. We will have the portal fully operational within the hour."

"Make it five minutes. I want to beat my brother by getting the best warriors. And tell the chief increase the security. I heard those ex-mercenaries I've fired are coming to pay us a visit."

"Yes sir. We will get it done."

The scientist in the monitor walked out the room. The Administrator peered to the blue monitor too see that the exact same thing also happened. However she seen a rocket crash through a visible window. The old man in blue was quick enough to brace himself by crouching under his table. After the rocket impacted on a wall off screen, he reached up and pushed a button on his intercom.

"Mr. Zul, There has been a security breach. Launch the explorer in the portal now!"

"BLUTARCH! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" the outburst came from the Soldier, who was standing outside the room.

"And take care of Mr. Doe as well," Blutarch added.

"Yes sir... we will try to handle him..." the voice on the intercom buzzed in in a dreaded tone.

"Better see if they finally got that thing to work," the administrator said to herself.

She was able to see two different portals, one on each screen. The portals themselves appear to be heavily modified bunkers that are about the size of a bus. And each bunker had two computers attached to each side. A figure in each monitor appeared in front of these bunkers, they appear to be garbed in some sort of spacesuit, along with a scientist running to a computer on each screen. The scientists pressed several buttons on the keyboard in a sequenced order to ready the machine. The bunkers started to glow, and the explorers ran in the machines. In a flash of light, the rooms dimmed down to the way it was.

"He made contact. Move the supplies in," the scientist tending to the computer called out. As several crates start to move towards the bunker. However the picture started to rumble as if an explosion went off.

"Oh shit, they're in!" A Scientist shouted as shadows are visible on the floor. Then suddenly the monitors went blank.

"Dammit," she muttered to herself as she was cut off from the chamber. Then she heard the sound of high heels going through the hallway, then enter the room.

"Miss Pauling, did you find that Pyro?"

"Yes ma'am," Miss Pauling. "He, I mean she, or it's currenly contained in the Black Apenture Mental Hospital."

"You better add three more patients. Mr. Doe, Mr. DeGroot and that blasted Russian intruded the RED and BLU headquarters."

"I believe they want something to barge in like that."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Mr. Doe and Mr. WeaponsGuy had each given me a note."

Miss Pauling gave the Administrator the two notes. The elderly woman merely glanced at the two notes. They were hastily written, one of them had numerous grammatical errors, written in blue ink. The other was more refined, yet basic with red ink.

"Hmm. Let me know as soon as they're taken cared of," the Administrator commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Pauling replied. She simply adjusted her glasses and walked away.

"Where in Hell did the explorers go," The Administrator pondered to herself.

* * *

**Unknown Date and Year, 11:00 AM**

**1 km from Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom**

The Red Explorer from the red headquarters stood on a hill. The figure checked around his surroundings to see that everything is surreal. He was puzzled on the environment he was in. He paid notice to the fact that the hills and clouds oddly have eyes, as well as what appear to be blocks floating in mid-air.

"Why is everything so bright, and why are there bricks and blocks floating," the Red Explorer asked himself. "It's like I'm on an acid trip. And where's the supplies?"

The Red Explorer walked towards a pathway to see if he can a nearby town. He was able to spot a castle among the horizon in the east.

"Maybe I should start inspecting where while I wait for the supplies to arrive."

As he started to make his way to the castle, he spotted two men running to the castle as well. The shorter figure has a red hat and shirt, with blue overalls while the taller one wore a green hat and shirt with navy overalls. Both of them have white gloves, brown shoes, and a black moustache in different style. They're both rushing to the same direction as the explorer is going.

"Hurry up Luigi," called out the red-clad man, "The Princess has a plumbing emergency!"

"But Mario," the green figure known as Luigi replied, in a whiny tone, "I haven't had any breakfast-"

Before Luigi could finish his complaint, he suddenly noticed the Red Explorer. He stopped in his tracks to turn around. He looked at the figure in a curious look. The Red Explorer looked back in an indifferent posture.

"Hey Mario, look at the spaceman." Luigi called out to his brother.

"What do yo-" Mario replied, but he looked at the Red Explorer, "Holy Ravioli."

Both of the brothers were amazed at the Red Explorer. How often did a man covered head to toe in a crimson spacesuit in their realm? Although ironic considering that the world they live in is surreal in its own right.

"Greetings civilians of this crazy world. I am the representative of the Reliable Excavation Demolition, a division of Mann. Co." the Red Explorer declared. "I request an audience with your leader."

"He wants to meeta the Princess," Luigi said to Mario "Should we let him come with us bro?"

"Sure Luigi, we're on our way there," Mario replied. "Come on mystery alien thing."

Before the three made their way, Several crates suddenly appeared out of nowhere in a green flash. Luigi was easily startled and banked behind a nearby bush. Mario looked at the crates.

"Where did the crates come from?" Mario asked.

"Several gifts from my dimension," the Red Explorer told him. "You'll need them."

* * *

**Fall 16th, 2:30PM**

**Yoshi Farm, Flowerbud Town.**

The Blue Explorer wandered around close to a tree on a lush, green hill. He pondered on why the crates did not follow immediately after he arrived. He examined the surroundings to realize that he is on a pasture for a farm. He then marveled at the sight of the trees, with the leaves in a red, brown and yellow also peered at some oddly shaped cows with large heads and cheeks, they were resting at the bottom of the hill. A green flash suddenly appeared in front of him. The crates appeared to be intact, although the tarp appeared to be burnt and some bullet holes on the metal.

"Looks like someone tried to destroy this crates." The Blue Explorer told himself.

"What's the deal with the spaceman?"

The Blue Explorer turns around to see two farmers. One of the farmers is a woman who wore a red lined shirt under blue overalls, she had her blonde hair down to her abdomen. The other wore blue overalls like the woman, but with a white shirt, and wearing a blue hat on his head, oddly with a strand of brown hair sticking out.

"Are you lost," the farmer with the blond hair asked, "Because there are no Sci-Fi conventions in Flowerbud Town."

"Flowerbud Town?" the Blue Explorer asked.

"I take it you're a visitor." the capped rancher asked. "I'm Pete, I own this ranch here. And this is Claire. She is visiting from Mineral Town."

"So who are you really Mr. Spaceman" Claire asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh right," the Blue Explorer replied. "I am a representative of the Builders League United. I have come in peace-"

"Hey Pete, one of your cows is eating that sheet!"

Behind the explorer, one of the oddly shaped cows was chewing on the tarp. Due to the dark colour, it thought it was food. It eventually spit the tarp out due to it's bad taste.

"Come on Moo-Moo," Pete called out to the cow as he approach it. "Let's get you something better than that tarp."

While Pete strayed the cow away from the crates, Claire opened one of the crates. She was surprised of the contents. Shotguns rested neatly along side each other. As well as pistols laying adjacently in a neat order. She opened another crate to discover more weaponry, this time with sub-machine guns and flare guns in an orderly line. She picked up a flare gun to examine it thoroughly. She then proceed to lay it by a metal box with the label 'ammo' on the lid.

"Where did you get these guns? The cops would be all over you if they find out," She told the Blue Explorer.

"That's why I need to find your leader," The Blue Explorer told her. "To warn him of an invasion."

Pete walked back to Claire and the Blue Explorer. He adjusted the glove on his right hand and brushed a but of hay on his overalls.

"Sorry about that. What did I miss," he asked.

"Buzz Lightyear here said that there's going to be an invasion. He has guns," Claire told him. Believing it was a joke.

Pete walked up to one of the crates to pick up one of the neatly stacked SMGs. They lacked magazines with the safety on. He then peered through the sight in the sky. He laid the SMG backed with the rest.

"Maybe he's serious, lets find the mayor."


	3. Chapter 2: Boring Meetings, Investments,

**Chapter 2**

**Boring Meetings, Investments, and Training.**

* * *

**Unknown Date and Year, 2 days after contact**

**Peach's Castle, Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom. 12:00PM**

During the two days after the inital contact, several personel from R.E.D had created an outpost in the unknown world to expand their borders. After the Red Explorer alerted the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom of a possible invasion. The said ruler called a meeting for the neighbouring kingdoms to make a decision on what to do about the possible invasion. They were seated in the throne room in the castle. The ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, simply known as Peach, was a young woman who wore a pink dress, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She sorted out several papers on the desk and looked up at the select rulers of several kingdoms.

"I would like the welcome everyone who could be here today," she told everyone in the room. "First order of business. I would like to address the explorer that somehow enetered our world two days ago who brought a warning of war. Or that's what he claim."

"That is true little lady," a voice boomed in. The source of the voice walked in, it was Redmond Mann, the leader of R.E.D.

"Who gave you the right to interupt the Princess!" called out a figure by Peach's side. He was short and stubby figure with what aapeared to be a brown mushroom with dark brown spots.

"It's okay Toadsworth," Peach calmly told her aide. "He's the employer of our visitor.

"Alright then Princess," Toadsworth replied as he fixed his glasses above his moustache with his free hand, while holding a cane in the there.

"You may proceed Mister..."

"Remond. Remond Mann," Redmon replied. "As I was saying, your world will be in danger of your apathy prolongs."

"Pardon me for asking," asked one of the rulers as he fixed his aburn moustache. "But what is this threat? Because I do not want my kingdom waging war against an enemy that we don't know."

"Excellent question King ummm," Redmond zoomed in on the name plate under the king. "King Poppy."

("I am so screwed,") Remond thought to himself as he wiped a sweatdrop from his brow, ("I don't know what my bastard brother is up to. Maybe I can fall back on those tapes that Administrator gave me.")

He then signaled one of his aides to bring in a television set. The aide wheeled it in vision of the select rulers, and plugged a cord in the generator, which was attached to the machine that Redmon was attached to oddly enough. Redmond then pushed a tape in the vcr below the television screen. He then pushed the play button on he player.

Images of horror projected from the screen. One imaged showed a swarm of blue soldiers barraging a hospital, blowing a red demoman and scout out of the way. Another showed two blue heavies and a scout pushing a cart cradling an atomic bomb. As they pushed it down a pit and clearing out before the bomb detonates. The last clipped showed multiple blue mercenaries chasing down and killing the fleeing red mercenaries in a gory manner.

The rulers looked at each other in shock and horror. However one of the rulers showed little fear. The ruler in question was apparently a giant, yellow tortoise who had several spikes on the back of his shell. As well having two spikes on each side of his red hair on his green scalp.

"That's it?" he scoffed at the video, "It looks like it came out of my collection of cheesy action movies."

"On the contrary Lord Bowser, it gave me the willies," Toadsworth whispered towards the turtle, with a ghastly look.

"Now that I've gotten your attention, this is a threat you cannot ignore," Remond stated. "The vile group simply known as B.L.U. are not human. They may be machines posing as humans! Th-"

Suddenly Redmond collapsed on the chair. Glaring on the floor with his lifeless eyes.

"Don't worry," One of the aides called to the rulers. "He is only dead."

The Aide reached for a wrench that laid by the generator. He then proceeded to give one, powerful strike on the generator. Electricity surged through the cords and wires giving off a powerul shock in Remonds lifeless body. He then twitched in agony, and gave a banshee-like scream.

"Now as I was saying," Redmond calmly said as if he didn't die. "They murder! They smuggle drugs and traffic women! They destory everything in sight! They don't tip waiters!"

The rulers quietly talked among themselves. They were quite puzzled on why Redmond brushed death off as if it was nothing.

"I'm afraid you've convinced us," Peach stated as she broke the silence. "We will discuss this among ourselves. You may leave now Mr. Redmond"

"Thank you Princess," Redmond replied in gratitutde. "And one more thing. If you agree to my terms, then all the uniforms for your armies must be red in colour. Just a small request."

He struggled to leave the meeting room. His aides then tended to him and lugged the machinery out of the room.

"So, what do we do?" asked one of the rulers.

"Maybe we should pay heed. And try to build up our forces," Peach replied in a worried tone.

"Well, Im excited for a challenge." Bowser exclaimed. "This will be like our regular kidnappings plots on a larger scale. My soldiers will be estactic! But we need to give them some time to mobilize."

"Well, Im not sure if I can provide a lot soldiers for battle," Poppy muttered in a a quiet tone. "Aside of our smaller population, there are also many differences among our kingdoms that still need to be resolved. I can however provide supplies and study the weaponry that that explorer had supplied and mass produce it."

"Then it's settled then," Peach stated. "We will take whatever measures nessasary to prevent the invasion. Hopefully violence will be a last resort. Meeting ajourned."

* * *

**Fall 18th**

**Makeshift Training Facility, 3km north Flowerbud Town. 1:30PM**

Thanks to the Blue Explorer, he was able to alert the local authority, and eventually the government of the unknown country. Like Redmond, Blutarch and several members of B.L.U had set up shop in Flowerbud Town. He used the same tactic Redmond had used to persuade the rulers of the Mushroom World to his cause. Blutarch exploied many atrocites that the R.E.D team had commited and had easily won over the president of the unknown country. The country does have an army, yet Blutarch believed that it would not suffice due to the small number of soldiers. So he requested the president to find many volunteers as they could, which would start to include the local farmers.

The Training Facility that many of the local conscripts were positioned in had been hasitly made. There was several tents arranged in a neat order with crates laying at all sides which was sever steps from a barren field. Barricades bordered the facility and many targets were scattered across the field. Many men and women were wearing dark blue clothing to indicate the side they're serving. Among the two were Pete and Claire, who were not that pleased that they were repaid for their efforts of aiding the explorer by being forced to fight. Blutarch promised that their farms will be taken care of, but they have little trustin the man. Pete was escorted to a tent to learn something of the foreign technology while Claire was escorted to the other side of the facility.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the instructor addressed to the few people in the tent. "We will introduce you to one of our greatest breakthroughs in the art of war."

Pete pondered to himself on what this item could be . He was sorted to be an engineer among the battlefield as he has some knowledge of operating several farming machinery. And as the requirements were low for conscripts, his skill with makers were close enough. Before Pete continued on in his thoughts. The inscructor signaled out for an engineer to bring out a tool-box. He laid it on the platform and it opened mechanically. A small Sentry turred popped out in everyones amazement.

"This Sentry turret can be considered an extra soldier. It fires fourty-five ACP rounds in a fire rate of two-hundred and forty rounds per minute. It can be upgraded with two miniguns fitted five-fifty-six millimeter cartridge and a mini rocket silo. It also homes it on an enemy target."

A dummy dipped with red paint rolled on the platform. The sentry automatically turned toward the dummy and open fired. The dummy stopped many of the bullets before it's limbs started to tear apart. The limbs fell on the floor and the dummy still kept taking on the bullets until the sentry started to make a clicking sound.

"The sentry needs to be reguarly matinated," the instructor chimed. "And the ammouniton needs to be manually inserted..."

(I wonder where they put Claire...) Pete thought to himself. But just beofre the instructor started to mention a teleporter. An explosion roared from the other side of the camp.

"Sir, what was that?" Pete asked the instructor in a panic.

"Sounds like it came from the pyrotechnic booth. Don't think anything about it."

Meanwhile at the pyrotechnic booth. Claire was covered in soot from the recent explosion. She had what appeared to be a flamethrower. She had indirectly litten a gastank in which an explosion ignited. No one was harmed however.

"Missy! You nearly killed everyione at this blinking booth!" Another instructor scolded at her. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Hehe," Claire giggled to herself, "That was cool..."

The instructor pondered to himself on the situation. He then brushed it off and said in a calm tone.

"You're quite a natural dear. Now clean yourself up and report to the C.O for training."

"Yes sir."

Capital Building , Flowerbud Town. 2:43PM

Blutarch was sitting on the couch by the wall adjacent to the the president's desk. He was adjusting the cords from a generator that was attached to his peron

"Mr. Blurtarch, even after we conscripted what we could, we still don't have enough soldiers," The President told Blutarch.

"That's unacceptable. I came here to this new world to find myself a strong army. But what do I find? A bunch of farmers!"

"Well, they're also miners, fishermen, and and even chefs."

"Chefs?! What good are chefs in war?!"

"Well if you don't like it, then you can find another world for your stupid war!"

The preisdent layed his hand over his eyes to rub his temple. He was able to compose himself from his sudden outburst to Blutarch, who just looked at him in shock. Blutarch then shook off the scolding as if it never happened.

"Well, beggars cannot be choosers," Blutarch muttered, "But if you want to defend your country, and possibly your world, you need to have a powerful army. Or elese those demons will destory everything you worked for."

"Um, yes sir..."

"Now I don't care what method you have to use, but you need soldiers. Now if you pardon me. I need to talk to that braindead designer for the uniforms. That moron dared to suggest red for the uniforms when I strictly asked for blue."

Blutarch had gotten up from the couch weakly. His aide helped him up and escorted him out of the room with the machine in tow.

As the two left the room. The secretary walked in holding a package.

"Mr. President, there is a package for you." She told the president as she layed the package on the desk.

"I hope it's not a bomb, or another spring loaded punching glove." He said to himself while he opened the package.

The contents of the package was only a catalog. The catalog was orange with a cream outline with the words "Mann. Co" in large, black print with "Military Surplus and Survival Supplies Catalog" in smaller print under the larger print. The president took notice of a gray bookmark that was sticking out of the bottom.

"Hmm... a bookmark," he muttered to himself to turn the page to find an advertisement for something unusual. "Combat droids. This sounds promising.''

He skimmed on the very detailed article.

_''INTRODUCING THE NEW MANN CO. ROBOT DIVISION_

_It's a well known fact that the upper class love purchasing a copious amount of cars, yatches and mansions to make up for something they lack. But they never seem to hire a security force, or even an army for their goods, and that human guards would never suffice. Now it's our great pleasure to introduce our newest branch of products and services, robotic soldiers. They can do twice the work of one human with triple the cost of maintaing one. Available with Reconasince, Soldier, Pyrotechnics, Demolitions, HeavyWeaponry, Sniper and Spy Bots. Medical and Engineer Bots coming soon. Price range from $1,250.00 to $3,000.00 a robot. And an added bonus, you will get a free robot for every 499 Robots purchased!_

_Disclaimer: Robots require high matinace before and after battles. Engineers are required, but not included."_

"Hmm... I better buy bulk then. Secretary, place an order for these robots, preferribly 3,000 of each type."

"Yes Mr. Preisdent," The secretary replied as she walked out of the room.

"Am I doing the right thing?" The president pondered to himself on his new investement. He then looked out the window to see his surroundings to wonder if everything will remain the same.


	4. Chapter 3: Onset of War

**Chapter 3**

**Onset of War.**

* * *

**January 21st, 1973 10:25PM**

**Control Room, TF Industries, Disclosed Location.**

Three months had past since the success of the expeditions. The Administrator finished adjusting a table in the middle of the control room. As usual, she started to light a new cigarette after putting out the old one. She waited on Miss Pauling to give her some important information. Both RED and BLU was quiet in regards to their operations. And that both Remond and Blutarch were so paranoid, that they took certain percautions that left the Administrator curious. One of the percautions was to relocate their work area, which coincidentally is outside of her range. As she went to pour herself a drink, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Miss Pauling," she called out.

Miss Pauling opened the door and proceeded to walk in. She left the door open to let a farmiliar figure in. The former BLU Spy, who now weared a grey tuxedo with matching gloves and balacalva. He had a medium sized box in his clutch.

"Miss Pauling. Why is that man here?" The Administrator asked.

"Well ma'am, I thought it would take too long to get the documents myself. And he volunteered to help me as he was on his way to a covention. He didn't ask much for his services."

"That's enough Miss Pauling. What information did you bring."

"Well madam," The Spy replied "We've managed to aqquire some information. You will not be disapointed."

He pushed the box towards the Administrator. She opened the box to see several files. She opened the red file to see many documents and pictures. She meerly gazed on the picture showing several small figures appearing to lug an unusual object that appeared to be a cannon.

"What are these creatures..." she asked.

"I believe they call them 'Toads', not the animal toads," Pauling replied.

"Ridiculous name, and they look completely harmless. I guess Redmond got the shaft this time around."

"Well Blutarch isn't better off," the Spy added in as he lit a cigarette. "The President of an unknown country he had met placed an order on Mann. Co's new robot division."

The Administrator reached for the blue file in the box. She opened the file to discover what the Spy was reffering to. She bear a grin on her face. She then chuckled, and the chuckle grew into a laugh. She layed her hand over her eyes as she tried to compose herself.

"This must be the most ridicoulous thing I ever saw." She said in an humorous tone.

"Well, I had a hard time beieving it myself ma'am," Pauling told the Administrator. "They never thought anyone would place in an order so they were hastily made."

The Administrator had calm down and turned back to her stone glare. She looked for more details in the salvaged files. She discovered maps planning out fortifications on both ends.

"Interesting, they're able to aqquire more property," The Administrator stated.

"Yes ma'am," Pauling replied.

"They felt that they need to get some land away from some towns and cities. I feel it will be a larger war than the Gravel War," the Spy added.

"That little war was always a sniper hunt. This will be enough, you two are dimissed," the administrator commanded.

"Thank you ma'am," Miss Pauling replied.

"Merci," The Spy added in.

The two proceeded to get out of their seats and walked out the door. The Administrator pondered to herself as she neatly tucked the papers back in the files.

"Thank you for your help sir," Pauling told the Spy in a sincere tone as they walked down the hallway. "Let me get my cheque book. Why did you ask for so little?"

"Rent," The Spy quickly repied, "But put the cheque on hold. I still need to continue this investagation alone."

"I wouldn't advise it, your collegue was sent to a mental institution for his raid."

"Ah, Mr. Doe. His brain is rattled. Unlike my former collegue, espienoge is my specialty as you can tell."

"I see. Before you go, please try to avoid using lethal force."

"Alright mamasoulle."

The Spy walked out the hallway to exit the building. Miss Pauling simply adjusted her glasses as she proceed to walk the opposite direction.

* * *

**1km West of Toad Town border, Mushroom Kingdom, 4:00PM**

Red trucks were parked along-side the road to Toad Town. A small number of soldiers consisting of short figures with mushroom-shaped caps and lean, green figures marched down the path to the Bunker. As they stopped, they lifted rifles by there torso with the barrels pointed skyward. Peach observed the foot soldiers from a nearby cottage in a balcony, pondering if what she was doing was right. Toadsworth walked up behind her as he gotten off of the phone.

"Any word on Bowser's army?" Peach asked Toadsworth

"He is still preparing his army," Toadsworth replied.

"Funny how Bowser's army is always quick when he want's to kidnap me, yet it takes him several months to prepare for war."

"It is an unusual phenomenon. Also King Poppy reported in, he said that the first shipment of supplies are on their way."

"I see, we've managed to get our troops ready, also the Beanish Foreign Legion is geared up as well."

"I am just curious, where is Mr. Redmond positioning everyone?"

"Well, Wario and Waluigi is assigned to somewhere in Europe, they wanted their pay in advance. Mario is located in the Badlands Redmond kept mubling about, Luigi will be with him as well. And I'll be at-"

"HIYAH!" an unknown voice cried out behind the two. The person in question wore a yellow and orange dress, she also had aburn/orange hair.

"JUICY CRIPES!" Toadsworth cried out in shock.

"Oh, hello Daisy." Peach greeted Daisy in a calm tone.

"Hi Peach, sorry to startle you Toadsworth," Daisy said to the both of them.

"What are you doing here Princess Daisy?" Toadsworth asked Daisy.

"No need to get formal Toadsworth. Is that the army over there?"

"Whatever we can scrounge up until Bowser is ready. Yes."

"I see. You even got the Bill Blasters ready! They won't know what hit t- I smell garlic."

"Garlic and Eggplant," Peach added in in a grim tone.

"Hey Princess! We're good and ready!" A clanky voice cried out.

"Yeah! We want our money now!" a gruff tone boomed to the three.

The two figures were behind him. One of them was very short and fat, with pointy ears, and a large purple nose with a crooked mustache. The second figure has a similar appearance, but he's very tall, lean, and his mustache only with a right angle on each end.

"You'll recieve your payment when you do alteast one tour of duty. Now head down where the foreign legion is to."

"Okey-Dokey Princess, but I still want my money," the bulk figure said.

"Wario, you dolt!" the thin figure conked the stout counterpart.

Wario waddled down the stairway as he rubbed his head. The thin figure's eyes were fixated at Daisy, he simly gave her the wink and the gun as he walked down to follow.

"Waluigi is such a creep," Daisy muttered to herself. "Can I see the cannons?"

"You can go ahead," Peach said to her.

"Yay," she shouted in glee. Rather than using the stairway, Daisy jumped from the balcony and slid down the flagpole.

"So typical of Princess Daisy. That girl ain't right," Toadsworth said to himself. But he noticed the worried look on Peach's face. "Are you feeling alright m'lady?"

"Oh, I'm okay. I'm still feeling a bit nervous..."

"It's about this war, isn't it? Other than the usual kidnappings, we never had a war of this magnitude in over atleast two hundred years."

"Not to mention I'm not much of a general."

"Not to worry, we will do our part, and the Koopa Troop will carry the crux from there."

"You sure we can handle them? Intelligence said they have this robotic soldiers..."

"If they're anything like the robots we have, it won't be much trouble."

"You may be right... I'm going to retire to my room"

"Yes m'lady."

* * *

**BLU Warehouse #3, Disclosed Location. 7:36 AM**

BLU workers were scattered among the floor, maintaing to the equipment. Pete and Claire observed from the above deck as if they're seeing ants. They were both tried as the beds they slept in weren't comfortable, but they were used to waking up early. Pete was fixated on the machinery.

"That's a lot of machinery," Pete exclaimed while he examined the veichles parked on the lower level.

"I know," Claire replied as she saw a wagon of robots being pulled out of a truck."They're very cute though."

"They look like... bulls?"

The robots in question were loaded from the truck and towed to the assembly area. As Pete stated, the robots bore resemblence to farm animals with human bodies. The "bulls" happen to have miniture gatling guns attached on their right arm.

"WHAT ARE THESE?" a voice boomed at the obversation deck.

"Why these are the new robots the president ordered," another voice cried out in assurance.

"BUT THEY LOOK LIKE FARM ANIMALS!"

"Well, no one thought someone would actually place an order on these robotic soldiers, so they made some of these robots as an afterthought."

"WHEN WILL THEY GET IT RIGHT?!"

"We will alert the factory to give us more human designs."

"The quicker the better. First the villagers we gathered don't know how the fire a gun, then..."

"Sounds like Blutarch got his panties in a bunch," Claire calmly told Pete. "But those animals look adorible."

While Claire looked down upon the new units, Pete spotted a figure on the ground level. The figure appeared to be an elderly man.

"Odd... it can't be...," Pete said to himself in a whisper.

"It can't be who?" Claire asked.

"I dunno, someone down there looks farmiliar. You go along with your company. I'll see you soon. Hopefully."

"Alright then, I'll see you around. It's just a recon mission so I'll come back soon."

"Yeah, just be careful."

Claire walked to one end of the building while Pete approached to the old figure.

"Can I help you sir?" The old man said to Pete as he was tightening a backpack.

"Terry, it's only me." Pete said to him.

"Pete? What are you doing here?"

"I was drafted. I can ask the same, considering that you... umm..."

"That I'm past my prime?"

"Pretty much."

"It's because they think a forest ranger would do just as well as a solider..."

"I see," Pete muttered as he took off the hard hat he was wearing. "Though why would need us with these robots around?"

"They don't seem all that reliable to me... and who will repair them if they break down during battle?"

"Kind of a daft question, but you have a point sir," Pete said as he put his helmet back on. "I'm assigned to your unit. So I'll meet you at the transport?"

"Sure, just give me a minute," Terry replied as Pete walked away. "The writer is horrible at exposition, and why did this chapter take so long to produce?"


	5. Chapter 4: Engagement

**Chapter 4**

**Engagement**

* * *

**Janurary 25th 1973, 3:45PM Local Time**

**R.E.D Outpost #421, France**

A lone outpost was close to a nearby river. The plaster and concrete building stood tall, it had a watchtower erected in the middle of the faux-plateau. Waluigi observed the forest with a Toad Cadet with their escorts. He gazed at a clearing in the forest with a pair of binoculars he pulled from his red and violet longcoat.

"Wahh, where are the soldiers?" He muttered as he continued to observe the landscape.

"Mister Waluigi, maybe you should tend to your brother down on the ground floor?" The cadet asked.

"He's not my brother," Waluigi replied in a monotone voice.

"Then why do you hang out with him?" the cadet asked.

"Because he hates the guy who is brothers with Luigi. Plus it's better thank sleeping in a motel."

While Waluigi observed from above. Wario was sitting by the doorway, eating several cloves of garlic from a burlap bag. His rocket launcher leaned on the wall, which appeared to be a black pipe with white skulls painted on each side. He shivered a bit as the furnance had just breaken down, and the red uniform he was wearing did not provide much heat. A soldier dashed across the snow-filled plain, he tripeed for a brief moment but he was able to get back up. He stopped in his tracks as he reached Wario. He gave a brief salute.

"Mr Wario! Our scouts spotted some blue transports off-loading something!"

"Time to make some money," Wario said as he finished off the last clove.

Wario grabbed the rocket launcher as he walked out the door. He ran as fast as he could as the soldier outpaced him. However he was very sluggish due to his stout structure. As they made their way, gunshots started to grow audible. Soon the earth shook from multiple explosives. Several of the Toads started to run away from the source of the noise.

Retreat!

Fall back!

We aren't ready!

I'm too young to have my game over!

"Where are you going you cowards?" Wario cried out. He then saw what they were running from.

Wario examined the transports and the blue robots walking foreward. Some of them appeared to have heads that looked like dogs, other looked to have cows and mule heads. Some of the unlucky Toads were unable to retreat, they were forced to defend themselves. But for every Toad soldier, there was five robots attacking. One of the robots fired a rocket at the small squadron, sending them flying in the air.

"They are using robots?" Wario cried out as he fired a rocket. "Those cheaters!"

The rocket in question appeared to take shape of a bullet with a pair of hands with eyes. The bullet picked up momentum as it glided into the air. Eventually it made impact on one of the animal robots. The explosion engulfed four of the robots, but the surrounding robots started to fire upon the fat rocketeer. Wario started to run as he fired another bullet-shaped rocket towards the hording mechanical mass.

"Wahh, why are they running?!" Waluigi cried out as he spotted the red soldiers swarming into the building in fear.

He looked through his binoculars for the second time to see his bulk counterpart on the runscene. Although retreating, Wario still fired at the incoming robots.

"Set up the Bill Blasters!" The cadet cried out on the ground floor.

Two engineers rolled out a black cannon. A third Toad slid the bullet-rocket down the chute. They aimed the cannnon at a swarm and fired. The bullet made impact, however the robots continued to swarm past their decimated companions. They open fired at the enterance. The Blaster started to explode, engulfing the unfortunate engineers. Waluigi whipped out his pistol as he fired at the robots.

"We are being overwhelmed!" he cried out.

"This is Outpost Four-Two-One. We are being swarmed! These robots are tearing up our defenses!" The cadet cried into the radio.

Waluigi continued to fire his pistol until a click was heard. He made a bold move and jumped out the window.

"I`m out of here," he cried out

"Yeah, retreat sounds like a good idea at the moment," The Cadet said.

On the other side of the battle, Terry glared through his binocluars. He observed the chaos that was occuring on the otherside of the battlefied. He took notice of the unusual soldiers as it perplexted him. Pete approached him from behind.

"These robots are making alot of progress," Pete said to him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Terry replied. He lied to Pete as he felt uneasy being in the battlefield. "Alright, let's move in. Is one of those teleporters set up?"

"Yes sir," Pete replied. He examined his shotgun carefully. He had never fired a gun before, not even a BB or pellet gun. So he was unsure how he'll do in battle against those armed as well.

Terry walked ahead of the team as Pete followed behind. Some of the robots followed with thier weaponry ready. They made their way through the dense woods, they were surprised with the bodies lying around, they did not appear to be human, or normal to them. Soon enough they reached the clearing and saw the battle was over. The robots that were guarding the outpost were on standby, waiting for further command. Terry walked his way to the entry as something caught Pete's eye. A toad soldier was hiding behind a snowbank, he was severely wounded, with only his pistol in his hand. The scout pointed the pistol at Terry's head.

"TERRY! DUCK!" Pete cried out as he fired the gun in his hand.

Terry ducked as a bullet flew over his head. The Toad who fired the gun let out a high pitched shriek as the pellets pierced through his body. He collapsed on the ground as the pistol slipped from his grip while orange spores lingered in the air.

"Terry... I just ... killed... whatever that thing was..." Pete muttered. He looked at the gun as the smoke emitted from the barrel.

"I had that experience before," Terry said. "Give it some time. It was something you should never feel in your life."

Terry walked in the building to see everything was tipped over. Whoever was the former occupants left in a hurry. He looked to find a filing cabinet with some documents that still remained. He picked up a document to discover skematics of their Bill Blasters. he examined another skematic. While Terry continued his business, Pete examined the damaged Bill Blaster near the entry. He picked up the bullet that rolled away from it earlier in the battle. It had an unusual look which perplexed him. He slid in the bullet in the silo and glanced at the small scope.

'So how do you used this thing,' Pete pondered to himself.

Then he took notice of a large trigger. He pulled it back as the cannon boomed. He saw the shell buzzing across the field and impacted on the tree. He looked at it in awe of what remained of the splintered mess. He stepped away and decided to look back at the corpse of the fallen soldier. He walked slowly as he kept hearing the crunching of the snow under his boots. He stopped to examine the corpse. He got on his knee and picked up the pistol. He ejected the magazine, then pulled back the slide, ejecting the lone bullet. He laid the two objects down, he was still curious about the mushroom shaped creature. He noticed a bulge in his pocket, he pulled it out to discover a small green mushroom. There was several bites that were marked on the cap of the mushroom. Pete was curious on what it was, until he heard more crunching of snow behind him.

"Pete? What are you doing?" Terry asked as he saw Pete near the corpse.

"I was examining this soldier sir, he had this in his pouch," Pete said as he presented the small mushroom.

"It's an unusual mushroom," Terry said as he looked at the mushroom. "It looks like it can be cultivated."

"Yes, but he must've eaten it. We would need a better sample if we was to plant them."

"True. Come on, we will need to continue securing this base. They may have fled, but they might plan for a counter attack later."

"Yes sir," Pete whispered as he pumped the slide of his shotgun to eject the empty shell.

* * *

**Janurary 25th 1973, 6:50AM Local Time**

**Badlands, USA**

Mario jumped up on a barren bridge, he observed a small outpost that laid by a nearby canyon canyon.

"Mr. Mario," a Toad cried out, holding a pistol in one hand with a shotgun in the other hand. "You left your shotgun behind."

"I have no need for it," Mario replied.

He bore a prejudice against the firearms that were presented to them before the battle, with the belief that his power-ups would function better. He slipped his backpack off to open the pouch. He then slipped out a Red Flower, which oddly enough has two small, black eyes. He pressed the flower between his hands, and his red shirt and blue overalls changed into a white shirt and red overalls. He thrusted his right arm into the air and fire formed into a ball, and proceeded to crush it again.

"I'll go in and lure some of them down the gulch. Once Luigi's group have taken care of them, I'll shoot a flare and you guys swarm the outpost. Okey-Dokey?"

"Okey-Dokey General Mario," the Toads cried out.

Mario dashed off towards the BLU Outpost. He took notice of three bots making their way towards a truck. In a split moment, Mario threw a fireball towards one of the robots. The fireball impacted the the torso of the dog shaped robot. The robot had then immediatly combusted as the head rolled down. The two bots started to fire at Mario with their welded nailguns. Mario dashed up to the bots, doding the projectiles as he started to jump. He glided into the air and stomped on the two robots. He spotted a platoon of bots, who then started to fire at the plumber. Mario decided to dash away, hoping that they would chase him. Meanwhile Luigi walked down a clearing. He carried a toolbox in his arms as he looked for a place to lay it down. Two engineers followed behind him with a Bill Blaster in tow.

"This look like a good spot," Luigi said to the engineers. "Deploy the Bill Blaster there, I'll set up this dispenser."

"Whatever you say Lt. Luigi," The engineers said. However in contrast to Mario's squadron, they hold little respect for Luigi.

Despite thier apathy towards Luigi, they deployed the Blaster anyways. Luigi proceeded to set up the dispenser,he worked on it until the dispenser was fully operational. Luigi spotted Mario making his way. Luigi took notice of the robots persueing Mario. Luigi slid a shell in the tube of his shotgun. Two of the engineers started to prepare their nailguns while the third tended to the Bill Blaster. As soon as Mario jumped over the foritifcation, Luig and the engineers started to open fire on the robots. The blaster fired a bullet, it impacted on an squadron. Soon enough the bots started to go down one by one. Mario saw the the thinning numbers, he decided to use another fire flower as a flamethrower. He dashed up the the swarm and fire started to come out of the flower, the bots caught in the flames started to melt from the immense heat. Eventually all the bots were destoried.

"Is that all of them bro?" Luigi said as he nervously reloaded.

"I believe so Luigi," Mario called out. He launched a flare into the air so his troops would charge at the base. Soon enough gunfire was heard in the base while Mario, Luigi and his company moved upward to provide support. Several minutes have past and a red flag started to hang over the window. Mario had took notice that there was no one in the base, other than the wreckage of robots

"Strange that there was no one in this base," Mario said.

"I know," Luigi replied. "You think that they are controlling them from afar?"

"Possibly, let's get some scouts to check around the area."

* * *

**Board Room RED Headquaters, Disclosed Location.**

Peach was observing the empty blackboard in the room. She was waiting for her aide to return as he had went out to get some tea. She got up from her seat as grabbed a small piece of chalk. She started to draw a line on the board. Then she drew a curve around the bottom, forming a face. She drew a hat that was a lot similar to the one Mario wore. She drew his nose and moustache. Finally she drew the eyes, seeing the completed picture of Mario. She sighend gently as she was worried.

Toadsworth walked into the room with a tray in his possession. He lifted the teapot from the tray and poured it in a teacup.

"One lump or two?" Toadsworth asked her ruler.

"Two please. Same for the cream," She replied with a worried tone.

"Is there something on your mind Your Highness?"

"It's about Mario. I hope he will be alright. Plus all of our troops too."

Toadsworth then use a pair of tongs to drop two cubes of sugar into the cup, then he poured the cream in the drink. He laid a spoon in the pipping hot drink and presented the drink to Peach. She grabbed it gently as she thanked him, her hand grabbed the spoon as she mixed the contents together.

"We have word on two engagements. The good news is that Master Mario and Luigi have siezed a base not far from here," Toadsworth said in a proud tone. But then he started to look in agony. "However we have lost an outpost in 'Fur-Aunce'..."

"Really, how bad was it?"

"Casualties were moderate, they fled from the base before the rest of the invasion arrived."

"I knew having that Wario and Waluigi guard that fortress is a horrid idea," Peach whispered in remorse.

Peach looked down at her tea again. She saw the cream had mixed with the tea. She was already uneasy about entering the war. The results that came to her was bittersweet as Mario captured a base at the cost of losing one. Already she was mentally beating herself up for being a poor leader in war. Then again, there were many goombas that were stomped along the way to save her from her usual kidnappings, but they always came back to life, somehow. It was not what she wanted as she felt peace would be the superior option, but if it's what is required to defend their world, then it is what needed to be done. Soon enough a knock came at the door, the door opened to see a tortoise shaped being with wings on his cherry red shell. He walked in the room being escorted by two Toads with their lances pointed skyward.

"Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom," the figured boomed. "As the messanger of the Koopa Kingdom. It pleases me to announce that King Bowser's army is now ready for active service!"


End file.
